


Heart Attack

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Party, Sex, Smut, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t think he could go through this kind of sensation again without suffering a major Heart Attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

Harry was in a good mood. His hair looked good, his jeans fit well and he was ready to have some fun that night. Him and the other lads from the band were going out to celebrate the release of their new album. Everyone was excited for the fans to finally listen to the new tracks and anxious for the feedback. And anxiety was always to be drowned in alcohol, at least in Harry’s opinion. The other boys didn’t quiet see it that way but did not say no to a night out either.

They all got together in Niall’s apartment and to get ready to go. Louis was still fiddling with his hair as the other four boys sat on the couch together waiting for the oldest to get ready.

“Alright, Lou. Can we go now, please?” Liam asked after a while. Louis groaned and did not turn away from the mirror he was looking at. “You won’t be picking up girls anyways.” Harry agreed and got up. “You look good enough for us.”

Louis frowned but as the other boys all got up and started walking out of the door he followed them with a sassy look in his eyes, letting them know he did not appreciate. Harry glanced at Niall and they smirked away at Louis’ childish behavior. Though it was true, Harry thought. After all it probably would really only be him picking up girls. Zayn and Louis were dating, Liam was grieving over Danielle and Niall was just Niall. Soon to be drunk.

When they reached the bar everyone was in a good mood. Even Louis had cheered up after the boys had ensured him numerous times that he was the hottest man on earth. Chatting and laughing they climbed out of the car and strolled towards their favorite bar. They came here often to celebrate or just hang out.

A few people greeted them excitedly as they recognized the boys. Harry smiled away trying not to catch too much attention. He was not here to sign autographs but just to have a good time. Making his way to the bar with Zayn right behind him he kindly pulled away from some girls trying to talk to him.

When him and Zayn finally climbed onto two stools by the bar they found Niall sitting not too far away already downing his first pint. Harry grinned and ordered a drink scooting over to Niall.

“Where are Liam and Louis?” Harry shrugged. They were big boys. They would survive this – hopefully. He grinned.

Zayn excused himself but shortly after he left Harry felt someone tuck on his sleeve where Zayn had been sitting just a moment ago. Turning around he noticed a tall girl with shoulder-length dark hair sitting next to him.

“Hi.” She said grinning at him. Harry was a little thrown off by her confidence. He didn’t know if he had seen her before or why she just came to sit with him.

“Uh Hi.” He said smiling awkwardly as she just grinned back at him.

“I’m Lauren.”

“I’m Harry.”

“I Know.”

Of course she knew. Harry frowned a little. Meeting new people was not fun anymore when they already knew who he was and could basically write his biography. Sighing a little Harry made an effort to turn away slightly and talk to Niall who was busy with yet another beer. But as he turned Lauren pulled his sleeve again.

“You look bored.” She said and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sober.” He said trying not to be mean but Lauren only grinned away anyways. She motioned to the barkeeper who just grinned back and then walked over to them with shot glasses and tequila.

“I hope you like tequila.” She said and pushed one of the shot glasses towards him. He grinned lazily and picked it up, clinking glasses with her before downing I right away. Tasted disgusting. Like tequila, that is.

After twenty minutes Lauren and Harry had had about ten more shots and Harry could feel the alcohol making him dizzy.

“I think that’s enough for now.” He said, his speech slurring a little already and wondering how she seemed not to feel any of it.

“Well, did this cheer you up?” She asked seductively as she leaned onto the bar. Harry had to force his eyes not to stare at her cleavage and just nodded in response. “What would you say if I offered to cheer you up even more?” Lauren leaned even closer towards him and now was only inches from his face. Harry had to blink twice before his eyes focused on hers and then just grinned again. “Sounds lovely.”

Lauren’s breath was against Harry’s skin as she got up and pulled him with her towards the back of the club where a dark hallway lead to the rear entrance of the building. Harry intertwined their fingers and held onto her hand to steady himself as she pulled him with her, outside into a dark backyard.

He leaned against the concrete wall and pulled her close, crashing their lips onto another. She responded quickly and slid her tongue down Harry’s bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave. The adrenaline rushing through his veins burned away some of the alcohol and breathing in the cold night air in between kisses he felt like he could almost think clearly again. Almost.

Lauren left her fingers run up and down Harry’s torso as they kept kissing passionately. His fingers were locked in her hair and he tucked on it gently and a soft moan escaped her lips into Harry’s mouth. She pulled away to gasp for air and then started working her way down his neck leaving little kisses on the skin while her hands were busy with his belt.

Harry felt his pants get tighter under her touch and buckled his hips against her hands rapidly breathing in the cold air. Lauren grinned at him quickly before dropping to her knees and unbuttoning his pants all the way, pulling them down gently and very slowly. Harry moaned again and bit his lips as his hands found her hair and grabbed a handful of the strands. Before he knew it Lauren had wiped down his boxers as well and her mouth started working around his hard member. Breathing rapidly he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head, suppressing more moans.

Lauren knew what she was doing and soon enough she could feel Harry twitch underneath her touch and knew he was close. And when she started humming quietly, her tongue still working its way up and down Harry’s shaft she felt the grip around her hair get tighter, Harry’s moans getting louder. With one last movement she pushed him over the edge and swallowed all of him before getting up again grinning widely.

Harry’s mind was racing and so was his heart. Lauren leaned teasingly against him. “Wanna go again?” She asked as her hands wandered down his torso and Harry shut his eyes. He didn’t think he could go through this kind of sensation again without suffering a major Heart Attack.


End file.
